


Personally Speaking

by creepy_shetan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion between the boys after a teacher is out of earshot.</p>
<p>(Originally posted 2015/2/24 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personally Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuidirnt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yuidirnt).



"See? He doesn't hate you, John."

"I didn't say that. I said he plays favorites. I'll always be 'Allerdyce' to Summers."

"He's like that with everyone, though."

"Everyone except you. You're always 'Bobby.'"

"What?"

"It's not surprising. You're every teacher's wet dream."

"Again, _what?_ "

"It doesn't bother me. At least he's honest about how he feels."

"John, go back to--"

"--Which, come to think of it, could be why he loves you: you're kindred terrible liars."

"John!"

"What?"

"I get the point, okay?"

"I haven't made my point yet."

"That was all set-up?"

"My _point_ is, if you don't want special treatment--"

"--I _don't_ get--"

"--then let him see us together."

" _What?!_ "

"Not half-naked, you kinky idiot. He already doesn't like that we're friends. How do you think he'll react to us being _more_ than friends?"

"Not... well..."

"So if you wanna be 'Drake' to him..."

"Wait. You're okay with teachers knowing about us? You're okay with _him_ being the first one to know?"

"He's hardly the first."

"... _What._ "

"Xavier."

"Oh."

"And Grey."

"No way."

"And Logan."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Ow! He figured it out!"

"Is that why he's been nicer to me?"

"See? He doesn't hate you, Bobby."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any, any, playing favorites  
> The theme: 200 words  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/600557.html?thread=83715821#t83715821).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
